Kids WB
by Saichi
Summary: When Ash tries to steal Yugi's glory at Kids WB


Kids WB, the Ultimate Showdown of Toons! Story 1  
  
This fanfic is about Kids WB trying to make the ultimate show using all the cartoon characters they already have. Problem is, none of the characters will work together. Each of them is fighting with each other, and I think the reason is Yu-Gi-Oh is the main part of the show. What happens when all the toons turn on the Yu-Gi-Oh cast? You'll have to read the rest to find out!  
ENJOY.  
  
Part 1: Great news!  
Hey everyone look! I heard that Kids WB is making a new show starring all of us in it! Ash looks over. Yahh? Well that's great for them 'cause I don't care. What!? Why don't you care? I mean we all star in it! No we don't. Have you read the very bottom? The excited boy looked down and read the last half of the paper. Oh heh heh. One of the shows with best performance will be the main cast. That's the point that dumb Yu-Gi-Oh show will win for sure! Unless.... he smirks and walks away. Hey where are you going!? To get that main part! He runs off.  
  
Part 2: Ash's plot, Yugi on the lookout! Heh Heh! He will never guess it was me! Ash throws a Poke' ball inside Yugi's room. You hear that little "Fwing" sound and Ash grabs the ball and runs out of the room. HA HA!!! Now he can't duel! Without his two best cards I can beat him without breaking a sweat! That idiot Yugi wont even suspect a thing! MWAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tea walks in and looks at Ash hiding something. What's that ya got there? She looks suspiciously at him. Hmm? So what is it? It's a thing now go away! Really, you think I'm that dumb? Yes. He answers. You are a real jerk Ash Ketchup!!! She runs out. Did she just call me Ketchup? What an idiot! She doesn't even know my name! I'll deal with her later! He sneaks out of the studio to his trailer. Now to hide these gay cards! He throws the cards into a sack and throws the sack in his drawer and walks out casually. He sees Yugi pacing around the lot. What's up Yugi? He says in a snake like voice. I can't find my two cards Ash! Oh really? He says cunningly. What do the look like and what the called? One is the Dark Magician and the other is Dark Magician Girl! I just seemed to have misplaced them somewhere! Ash looks over. So have you seen who won that thing for the toon show yet? Oh yahh! I did! He smiled and started looking around again. W-WHAT?! He won?! That bastard won??? Damn him! It's not fair! How could that looser win? I hate him! He stomps off angrily to his trailer and grabs the cards. He has the thought of ripping them but instead he throws them outside still in his Poke' ball.  
  
Part 3: The fight begins! Action!  
AND! ACTION! Ash just stands there. It had been three days since Ash had thrown out the cards in the Poke' ball to Yugi. Yugi found out that he stole them and refused to talk to Ash for a while. They had not seen each other since. I said ACTION!!! Ash started walking forward to what was supposed to be a card shop. Inside Joey was standing with company as they always naturally did on the show. Yugi was there but turned around to a T.V playing what seemed to be a Kaiba Corp. game That Seto had made, for some reason he was playing it. Ash was supposed to go to the front desk and ask for some cards, but instead he went over to Yugi and punched him in the gut. Yugi gave a large shreak as he hit the floor. Then Ash was held back by a large figure who seemed to be Joey. Get the hell away Wheeler! He elbowed Joey in the gut to. It all happened so fast first Ash was the one beating up people and then he was the one being beaten up. The next thing he new he was laying on the floor with a dim light bleeding. He had been left there bleeding to death as the great hero Yugi was being treated to his wounds. As Ash remembered what had gone on he remembered him hitting Yugi a ton of times without stop! He tried to get up but a force was pushing him down. That force was Misty. She had been there the whole time watching him bleed. What were you thinking Ash? She sobbed. You're an idiot acting like a big hot shot all the time! He wanted to grab her and gag her but right when he grabbed her his hand went right threw! Then Yugi appeared looking better than ever. He just had destroyed Ash with his bare hands. That's when Ash woke up.  
  
The end! No just kidding! Theres more in the next chapter that is! Stay tooned!  
  
Authors Note  
  
Hi its me the author! I'm just telling you I do not have a grudge on Ash or Yugi I just thought it would be a fun senario! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Poke'mon, or Kids WB. You'll like the next one! 


End file.
